Shine
by leyton-is-lovee
Summary: “We’re good”, her hands travels to his and they both lay flat against her stomach. He leans his head down and presses his lips right next to her belly button. Post 6x13 LP


**I own nothing, not even "Shine" by Rosi Golan.**

So, how much are we all swooning from 6x13? I swear youtube is my lifeline now. P.S. this artist also sings the coda for 6x13 and even though I love that song; I wanna use it for another chapter. This song is equally as wonderful.

Just a one-shot!

Enjoy!

* * *

_This life is light,  
It's light burns bright  
So we'll take it day by day, and let it be  
And everyone will see, how good it feels  
Oh they'll see the world for all that it could be_

He leaps from the cab and charges into the house. He's been away for a full day and it's a day too long. He tosses his overnight bag on the couch and he knows Peyton will yell at him for it later. But he doesn't stop. He just needs to see her.

He clutches to the single red rose that's in his hands. It's all he's got for her right now. There's no ring and no nursery, so he has this in some pathetic attempt at apologizing for not being here and not being a better version of himself. But he knows he doesn't need this.

He races around the curve of their doorway and he stops to _take it all in_. After the whirlwind year they had, Peyton Sawyer – eventually Scott – is sleeping in his bed with _their_ baby nestled safely inside of her.

He walks over to her and smiles at the glow he can see on her face. Peyton Sawyer's having his baby. His emotions overflow and he smoothes out her hair before he bends down to place a kiss to the apple of her cheek.

She stirs and then her green eyes meet his blue ones. "Hi", she says through a whisper. He hands off the rose and the face she makes has his heart doing somersaults. He's really glad he got her something. "You're home. How'd it go?" she asks in curiosity. He almost chuckles. Leave it to Peyton to ask about him.

"It's a long story", he whispers. "How are _you_?" a small smile paints his lips and she smiles back; _grins_ really.

"We're good", her hands travels to his and they both lay flat against her stomach. He mirrors her grin and then his eyes float to that exposed piece of flesh that his hand covers. He leans his head down and presses his lips right next to her belly button.

It's a silent and a personal 'hello'.

"Yes, we are", he says with a smile. She places her hand on his cheek and then glances down at her tummy.

"Hey, baby", she whispers softly; as if the child's sleeping in a crib across the room. She looks back up into Lucas's eyes and smiles; "Daddy's home."

He leans into her touch and closes his eyes. Daddy. He's created a human life. He and Peyton are leaving their mark on the world. Another little Scott. He bows his head and meets her lips.

They kiss and it's long and loving and takes her breath away. They break apart and Peyton smiles while she runs her thumb across his cheek. She furrows her brows when she notices the tears in his eyes. She's only seen him cry twice. Once was completely on accident – after Keith died – and the other was when Karen was in the hospital.

"Luke", she whispers. The shortened version of his name catches in her throat and he feels bad for making her upset. He shakes his head and laughs at his pansy-ness.

"I'm sorry", he whispers. He sighs and looks into her water filled green eyes. There's a stretch of silence before he smiles softly and asks; "This is this real, isn't it?"

She remembers uttering that same question to him months ago and she smiles a watery smile. She nods her head and laughs. "Yes."

Lucas kicks off his shoes and climbs over her. "Tell he again", he requests. He hugs her close and wraps his arms around her lower half as tightly as he can without feeling like he's going to break her.

"Yes, is it", she promises. Her fingers weave through his hair and he nestles against her chest.

"Good, I'm glad", he whispers. His thumb rubs a patter across her belly button, "And if it's not I don't ever want to wake up from this moment."

She chuckles softly. Leave it to Lucas Scott to remember every detail from the night they got back together. It's sweet and endearing and makes her love him that much more.

"Well you have nothing to worry about", she's thrilled that he's so excited.

When she first called him she didn't know what to expect, but as usual, he put her at ease. He's always so sure and confident in the things they can overcome as long as they're together that it gives her hope. And she knows that no matter what happens to either of them, they will always have a small piece of the other right beside them. She cradles his head against her body and says;

"It's really, daddy. It's real."

_Oh let the sunlight in  
I wanna feel it from within  
You spin me around and make me feel like I could  
Shine, shine_

When Brooke hears the bell chime indicating a visitor. She looks up expectantly and her smile lessens when she sees the blonde man before her. She was kind of expecting someone else.

"Don't look so happy to see me", he mutters playfully. Brooke rolls her eyes and steps out from behind the counter.

"I didn't even know it was you until you spoke", she teases. "You've been a little M.I.A." he pulls her into a hug and nods.

"I know", he whispers once they break apart. "And I'm really sorry", he begins to apologize, but Brooke holds her hand up.

"I know, we've all been preoccupied with things lately and I wasn't blaming you", she promises. He nods and they walk over to the one chair she has. He sits in it while she jumps atop her counter. "So, I don't mind, but what brings you by?" she asks curiously.

Lucas smirks. "Peyton told me about the other day", he whispers. Brooke's mouth closes and she looks away. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine", she says quickly. He makes a face. He's known her long enough to know that she's definitely not fine.

"Brooke come on", he urges. "I remember what Peyton was like after her face off with Psycho Derek and I know you were there for her and I love you for it, but it was still her demon to face and overcome and she didn't sleep after it. Even the first few times I visited her in LA, she would wake up with terrors. It's a scary thing", he sympathizes.

Brooke nods and bites her lip. "I was more scared for Sam", she whispers. "After I realized she was in the house with him, I saw red. You know? This innocent girl got caught up in something she couldn't control", she takes a deep breath. "And then I held a gun to his head and I really think I would have pulled that trigger . . . but then Sam called me mom", her throat is tight and with the thoughts of his child calling Peyton mom, Lucas swallows back a lump.

"It just made me see things differently", she whispers finally. Lucas looks at her and reaches over to place his hand on her knee.

"You're doing good Brooke", he says with pride in his voice. She's come a long way from the girl she was in high school. She blushes and tucks a brown strand behind her ear.

"Thanks . . . I just really want Sam to learn something, you know? I wanna do good for her and by her . . ." she trails off mostly because of embarrassment. Sam's not her biological daughter, but she might as well be. Growing up she took care of Peyton and loved her in the ways a mother would love a child. Sam's basically a mini-Peyton.

"I know what you mean", Lucas whispers.

Brooke's always been intuitive. It's something she's had since the day she could talk and the way Lucas says that makes her raise a brow. It's far too emotion filled to be a flippant comment. Plus, he refuses to meet her eyes.

"Lucas Scott", he looks at her and stutters;

"I mean – you know, whenever me and Peyton have kids", he stops and holds his breath. Brooke stands and whacks the back of his head.

"Are you seriously gonna lie to me!?" he rubs the spot where she hit him and stands parallel from her.

"Brooke we aren't telling people", he explains. "She just found out and –"

"Peyton's pregnant", she whispers. Tears flood her eyes and that motherly instinct she's always had for the curly blonde returns. "Peyton Sawyer's gonna be a mom", she says to herself as a tear trails down her cheek.

Lucas laughs. "You're gonna be a dad", she says a little louder before. Lucas grins, it feels different to hear it coming from someone else; it makes it more real. He and nods his head and Brooke squeals while she hugs him tightly.

Their moment of celebration is short lived.

She pulls back and stares at him with an open mouth. "I can't believe she didn't tell me! I'm her best friend!" Lucas simply shrugs because he doesn't know what to say. "I am so gonna rip her a new one", she grumbles while grabbing her purse and heading for the door.

Lucas groans. He totally hadn't meant to give anything away. The other night Peyton told him that Haley kind of knew and now she's going to think he told Brooke to get even. Peyton's going to kick his ass. "Brooke –"

"I've got dibs on godmother", she barks as she flies from the store.

_So what do you say, if the sky turned gray?  
With a kiss you'd send the rain clouds on their way_

Their first doctor's appointment together comes a few weeks later. Lucas stands and checks over the list of everyone before them and then he sits back down. He stands a second later to grab a magazine, but when he see's the page on _Pregnancy; The Risks and Possibilities_, he slams it shut and stands to put it back in the holder.

When Peyton's name is finally called he hears her let out a breath and mutter; "Thank God."

"Sorry", he mutters sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and bumps her hips against his.

"Calm down Pops, you want gray hair already?" Despite himself, he smiles and then laughs when her breathy laugh hits his ears. They walk into the room and Lucas takes a seat beside the place where Peyton will lay down.

"I wouldn't be making fun of people's hair", he mumbles as she changes into the gown and sits atop the table. "Your roots are coming in."

Her mouth drops and she wishes she could throw something at him. She settles for smacking his shoulder. He mocks pain, but their playfulness stops once Peyton nearly falls off while trying to hit him again.

"That's enough of that", he mumbles while clinging to her arm. She rolls her eyes and pushes off of him.

"I'm fine", she mumbles. He gives her a look and sits back down. "I'm fine."

He's been like this ever since she told him about the night she collapsed. He freaked out because it was the same night as his dooming dream about her death. The past few weeks have revolved around him chasing after her with worried eyes and carrying her from room to room. Under any other circumstances she's be completely annoyed, but she can't.

He's looking out for _their_ baby.

"Good morning, Ms. Sawyer", her doctor says with a smile as he enters the room. Peyton smiles politely and Lucas stands to shake his hand. "You must be the fiancé", he says and Lucas nods. His smile widens and the older man laughs.

"How's it going?" he asks Peyton as he puts on some gloves and takes the container of gel. She smiles and says that it's all okay, everything is okay. When the gel is placed on her stomach she sucks in a breath and Lucas grabs her hand. She smiles gratefully.

This is all still so surreal to him. He and Peyton are sitting in an OBGYN's room waiting to see their unborn child. He and Peyton are having a child. Lucas runs his thumb across her knuckles and is shortly broken from his thoughts.

"There's your baby", the doctor says as he points to the screen. Lucas's eyes widen. In that moment it all changes for him. He can see the head and the arms and legs. He's had good reason for staring at Peyton's stomach. He hasn't been imaging that small bump; it's really there, it has to be.

It's the home of that small person.

Lucas kisses his fiancée's forehead before planting one to her lips. They break apart and smile widely. They can both silently agree that their lives have become significantly more important.

Peyton's doctor prints out a few still photographs and while they wait he looks at Peyton. He clears his throat and both blondes look at him.

"Alright, now because of the pains you had when you first came in, I'd like to put you on bed rest", her eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously. Lucas squeezes her hand.

"Doctor, you don't understand, I have a job and a nursery to create . . . I can't afford to go on bed rest", the gray haired man makes a face.

"Peyton, it's not permanently. Four . . . six weeks tops", he promises. Her shoulders sag and she pouts deeply. Lucas speaks for her;

"That's not an issue."

Her eyes meet his and he gives her a look; daring her to argue with him. She remains silent. They discuss a few more things while Peyton gets cleaned off and walks to the corner to change. Before they leave the room he hands them the glossy papers.

They walk to the receptionist's desk and Lucas keeps his arm around her. Right now he wants to pick her up and carry her around this entire office, but he's restraining himself. They speak to the young woman at the desk and make an appointment for the next required time. In the midst of all this Peyton finally looks at the picture he gave them.

They're on their way out when Lucas decides he doesn't care. He picks her up bridal style and everyone that's left in the waiting room stares. Their mouths hang open and some of the older women mutter things about young parents and showing off. But she doesn't care.

Because the small black and white photograph keeps her mesmerized.

_Oh let the sunlight in  
I wanna feel it from within  
You spin me around and make me feel like I could  
Shine, shine, shine_

"Aren't you supposed to be on bed rest?"

Peyton raises her head and rolls her eyes at her one time boyfriend. Nathan walks closer and stuffs his hands deep into his pockets.

"My cars right there", she mumbles as she points to the Comet. "I barely walked three feet."

He sits beside her silently and makes the sign of the cross as he looks at Anna's headstone. Peyton makes a face; she's never seen him do that. Then again, she's never really seen him at the cemetery.

"It's something I started after Q died", he mumbles when he feels her eyes on him. Peyton lets out a noise and nods her head.

"How long did it take you to find me?" she questions absentmindedly. He watches as she doodles on the pad in front of her. He can vaguely make out the picture.

"I knew you'd be here", he admits. She looks at him with surprise. "Oh come on", he mutters. "I do _know_ you."

She purses her lips and rolls her wrist over to glance at the time. She's been out of the house for close to two hours. "So how long was it _exactly_, before Luke's tracking device went off?"

Nathan sighs and moves to face her fully. He knows the last few weeks have been hard on her. Lucas can be a tyrant, but he doesn't think he is. To him he's following doctor's orders and watching out for the lives of the people he loves. And he is, but he's also driving Peyton crazy.

"He only does the things he does because he loves you", Nathan says softly. Peyton scoffs.

"Then why isn't he here?"

She looks away as soon as the words leave her mouth. Lucas got calling into a last minute meeting about Ravens. He wasn't going to go, but she insisted. She told him that they were gonna need money from _somewhere_ since she still wasn't allowed to work. He made a face and she kissed it away. 20 minutes later he was out the door and 10 minutes after that, so was she.

"I didn't mean that", she whispers a short time after. Nathan nods and reaches for her hand. Peyton Sawyer has grown a lot since her high school days and Nathan couldn't be more proud of her.

"What's going on, Sawyer?" she looks up at him and furrows her brows. When they were dating he never once asked what was on her mind, or how she was. He's come so far since high school and she's so proud of him.

"Nothing . . . everything", she replies hazily. He scoots closer to her and peers his head down to meet her eyes. She cracks a smile and says; "You know, I'm almost a Scott."

Nathan scoffs. "You'll always be Sawyer to me", he says before throwing his arm around her shoulder. She leans into him and lets out a breath. He catches sight of her drawing and his heart sinks. It's a collage of Anna and Ellie and everything that's happened since her childhood, the caption reads; **Good Enough?**

His chest tightens and he whispers;

"You're gonna be a _great_ mom."

_This life is light,  
It's light burns bright  
Every moment is a moment you could say,_

Peyton mumbles as she waddles to the former boutique. "I don't see why we had to get together now!"

"Because I said so . . ." Haley responds knowingly. Peyton scoffs.

"That is _so_ not a real answer."

"Well, as godmother I reserve the right to . . . always be right", she says with a grin. After Haley was the first one to crack the pregnancy secret and after Lucas spilled the beans, the 3 girls sat down and discussed it. In the end Haley was chosen because Brooke was already a godmother to one child and because Haley had called dibs.

"That's not a real answer either", Peyton points out.

Haley rolls her eyes and pulls the sleeve of her dress. "Because, you're huge and pretty soon we won't be able to fit you in any place", she teases. Peyton's mouth drops indignantly.

"You're lucky I'm pregnant, Haley James", she hisses. The brunette rolls her eyes and pushes them forward once more.

Peyton's been off bed rest for a while now and this seems like the best opportunity for a shower. They have about three months until baby Scott makes its appearance and that's cutting it close enough.

"I know, I know", she mumbles and rolls her eyes. "And it's Haley James _Scott_", she sings out. It's an obvious reminder to the fact that they'll be in-laws soon. Peyton is simply thrilled and it shows as she scowls at her friend.

"Why do we have to go to Brooke's old store?" she whines. Haley glares at her before they make it to the door.

"Are you always going to be this whiny?" Peyton smirks. She places her hand atop her bump and grins when she feels the soft pressure beneath her palm. The movement is a new development. One that she and Lucas love.

"No, I'll probably get worse", Haley makes a noise of annoyance. She walks up the one large step and holds the door open for her pregnant friend. The second Peyton steps in, she gasps.

The former boutique is decorated in yellows and greens and pinks and blues. Brooke charges at her and hugs her fiercely; whispering encouraging words about motherhood into her ear. Haley's next and she whispers that she's sorry for the comments and teasingly asks her not to revoke her godmother status, she leaves her with the words of wisdom that nobody _knows_ what they're doing right away. Her eyes water, but she silently vows to keep it all together.

And then the crowd parts and she see's Karen's smiling face.

She loses it.

They tell stories and eat cake. They play funny games and Peyton has to wear that ridiculous hat with all the ribbons on it. And she rolls her eyes and grumbles in annoyance, but she secretly loves it. It's nice to be a normal pregnant woman with no more worries or impending fears. She's just a woman that's celebrating the upcoming birth with her closest friends and family member.

Later that night Brooke drives her home and tells her she'll bring the presents back tomorrow. She looks antsy and Peyton isn't sure why. Maybe she just wants to get home to Julian. She grimaces; it's still something she's getting used to.

Peyton walks in through the front door and kicks off her shoes. Her eyes land on a series of frames and she walks over to them. They're framed sonograms from the various appointments she's had. It doesn't matter that it's been months; she still can't believe she's carrying a human being inside of her. Lucas come up behind her and kisses her temple before wrapping his arms around her.

"I have something to show you", he whispers into her ear. She leans against his chest for a moment and Lucas places his hand on her ever growing belly. She covers his hand and interlocks their fingers before twirling out of his arms and saying;

"Show away!"

He chuckles before leading them down the hall. He stops in front of the door with the red bow on it. Peyton looks at him and back at the door. Does he know she's seen their bedroom before? He nudges her with a boyish smile on his face and before she does anything, she kisses him tenderly.

They break apart and she opens the door. Her heart stops. The crib is under the windows and a rocking chair is in the corner. There's a changing table and the letter S-C-O-T-T hang above it. She figures it's because they still don't know the sex.

"You did all this?" she whispers in awe as she walks around the decorated room. Lucas watches her with a smile on his face. He would do anything to see that smiles every minute of every day.

"It was nothing", he says breezily.

In reality it was a _ton_ of work. With the help of his brother, Andy, and begrudgingly, Julian, they moved all of their belongings into Karen's room (including their bed) and set up the prefect, neutral gender, nursery.

"Lucas Scott, you're amazing", she whispers with watery eyes. "And sneaky", she adds a second later. He shrugs innocently and pulls her flush against him.

"Do you like it?" he asks hopefully. She kisses him a few times; chaste, but filled with love.

"I love it", she stops and brings Lucas's hand to her tummy. "And so does this one."

He lifts her shirt and runs his hand over her expanded stomach. "Welcome home, baby", he whispers to her belly. She looks at the tears in his eyes and the pensive look on his face and she giggles. Then she chuckles and snorts loudly. This prompts him to look at her.

"You are such a _dork_!"

He joins her in her laughter because she's right. Nathan told him he would change, but he didn't believe it. The second he heard that heartbeat _everything_ changed. And so he's a total dork.

But he's a dork that's having a baby with Peyton Sawyer.

_Let the sunlight in  
I wanna feel it from within  
Spin me around and make me feel like I could  
Shine, shine_

Nathan paces the hallway. He's done this so much he's surprised there isn't a hole in the floor. It's been twenty minutes; his brother should be here by now.

As if on cue; a frantic blonde comes running down the hall.

"Where the _Hell_ have you been?" Nathan growls out. Lucas gasps for air and hopes the walls stop spinning.

"Damn . . . Julian . . . Baker", is all he can mutter out. Nathan shakes his head and rolls his eyes. Thank God the movie's nearly done.

"Alright, it doesn't matter. Get in there, she's been asking for you", he claps his older brother on his back and watches as he charges into the hospital room. Nathan smiles widely and Haley tucks herself under his arm. He can't wait for his brother to have what he has.

"I'm here, I'm here", Lucas whispers as he tries to catch his breath. Peyton reaches out for him and buries her face into his shirt.

"Where have you been?" she asks in a small voice. He and his mother catch eyes and Karen nods her head. On her way out she pats Peyton's leg and squeezes Lucas's shoulder. It's going to be a long few hours.

"I – Julian . . . it doesn't matter", he whispers as he peppers kisses across her hand. A contraction hits and Peyton clutches his hand. It takes Lucas off guard and he yelps. His fiancée glares at him and he swallows the other noises of pain.

Clearly, they don't match hers.

The pain passes and her grip loosens. Before Lucas can ask any questions, their doctor comes into the room.

"Mr. Scott, glad you could make it", he teases and Lucas glares. Does he really need to bring it up? They both watch as he slips his glove covered hand beneath the blanket covering Peyton's lower half. He smiles and nods.

"Let's have a baby", he says with a smile.

After that everything happens at a rapid pace. He and Peyton are separated even though they only spent a few minutes together. She's wheeled away and he's dragged somewhere else. His brother gives ruffles his hair and smiles. Haley shakes his shoulders and squeals. Brooke hugs him and rubs his back. And his mother kisses his cheek and welcomes him to the _rest of his life_. Then he's put in a garment that resembles what the doctors wear and what he wore when he was in the delivery room for his sister.

Then, he's brought to Peyton.

She's lying in that bed with a grimace on her face and it makes him ache. He rushes over to her and helps her through it all. He pulls her forward and rests his hand on her lower back. He pats her head with a damp cloth and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Luke, it hurts", she mumbles.

His face contorts with hers because he hates seeing her in pain. Especially when he can't do anything about it. He grips onto her hand tightly and with the other he pushes her damp, wavy hair away from her face. He places a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"I know, Peyt, but just a few more pushes", he murmurs close to her ear.

Their doctor looks up, but doesn't disturb the moment. He's done this countless times, delivered hundred of babies. Listened to the encouraging words of husbands or partners or parents.

But never has he seen two people so _in love_.

"Come on, Peyton. A few more and you'll see your baby", he tries to encourage her.

Lucas looks back down at her and smiles. "_Our_ baby", he whispers against her cheek. She meets his eyes and for her, that's the moment it all changes. Their lives are going to change drastically and he's more then ready for it. She can't wait for that to start.

So she pushes that _one last time_ and laughs deliriously when she hears the cries of new life.

"It's a girl!"

Lucas cuts the cord and they take their new family member to the nurse's station for the common procedures. Lucas bows his head to her and stares into her eyes. She cries tears of utter joy and he follows her soon after. He tells her how great she did and that he's so proud of her and that they have a _daughter_. A little girl.

"Congratulations, daddy", she whispers with a hoarse voice. Lucas laughs and rests his forehead against hers.

"You did good, mommy", he whispers back and kisses her once before a small pink bundle is brought over. The nurse places her in Peyton's arms and both their breaths get swept away. She's gorgeous.

She's got her mother's nose and her fathers lips. The tuft of blonde hair atop her head lets them know she'll inherit her mother's curls. She yawns a tiny, baby yawn and the dimples her father has shine through on her small cheeks. When she opens her eyes, they're met with the lightest shade of blue they've ever seen; there isn't even a name for it.

Peyton holds her daughter closer and glances up at Lucas. Her life is more perfect then she ever thought it would be and it's because of him. _Thank you_, she mouths to him. He shakes his head and cups his daughters small head in his hand; _he thanks her_.

They've discussed names for both genders and now that Peyton's holding her baby girl in her arms; she's speechless. Lucas presses a kiss to her cheek and tucks a damn curl behind her ear. Peyton looks at him and then down at their daughter;

"Welcome to the world, Anna Penelope Karen Scott."

_Let the sunlight in  
I wanna feel it from within,_

_You spin me around and make me feel like I could  
Shine, shine, shine, shine_

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
